


From Vampires to Boyfriends

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die reads a novel and becomes inspired to write... only Tora finds it before he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Vampires to Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: 002\. Calm for fortheloveofdie (Claim complete!)  
> Beta Readers: ventorous01, kawaiikyo  
> Song[s]: "When You Sleep" by J

Perhaps this is some form of impossibility, losing myself so completely within something so... mundane. And yet, all the same, here I sit, a book in my hands and my entire universe revolving around the characters on the page. Fair enough, one might think. But they hardly realize the truth of it all, the way that I have slowly immersed myself in this other world, coming to certain conclusions in my own mind about the characters and the way things should or should not be between them.

My fingers itch as I long to make up for what cannot be seen on these pages. The tall, pale skinned vampire and his human companion are but pawns in my mind. I switch them out, play them for what I want them to be, morphing them into the most intricate of situations inside my overly filled mind. A smile twists my face as I come to the last page and close the cover, sitting there, staring out the window, not even noticing the movement of the world around me. Rather, I am inside the mythical universe, using it as my playground.

My hand reaches for the paper I was writing music on earlier and I turn it over, using the back as my free hand grasps a pen. I cannot help this, no matter how much I will regret it later.

_His smooth body lay twined with hers on the bed, her heart beating fiercely while his did not beat at all. Onyx eyes met hers and she shivered, reaching for him, a plea on her lips for him to do exactly what he'd been avoiding all this time. He didn't even hesitate, taking her into his arms and kissing her until it stole her breath away, his cold hands working to rid her of her clothing. His age-old fingers moved with an unskilled grace - a contradiction - never having partaken of this particular sin before. Her flesh, a transgression, beneath him so warm with her life, blood thrumming through her veins in temptation. Even as he felt himself hardening, he knew that this could only end two ways... and neither were perhaps what she truly wanted._

My head jerks up in surprise as Tora slides onto a chair beside me, his eyes scanning the paper as he tries to hold back a grin. I cover the paper, but he pulls it from my grasp and carefully reads the words I've penned there. "Oh, Die... of all the things I ever expected from you, it was never this." He tapped the book on the table and grinned. "You're _fanboying_ ," he murmured softly, leaning toward me, eyes gleaming, "over a vampire novel?"

My cheeks flush and I grab for the paper, but he holds it out of my reach, shaking his head. A breathy sigh leaves his lips as he leans back in his chair, smirking at me. "Next thing I know, it'll be role-play in the bedroom." His eyes sparkled gleefully, the pale kitchen light reflecting in the perfect brown of them. "I suppose I'd end up as your vampire and you as the innocent that I'm going to end up corrupting." Not a question, a statement of fact.

I duck my head, gnawing at my lower lip as I shake my head. "You've got it all wrong, baby. I would be the sinful creature of the night and you'd be the innocent one." Little does he know how thinly we tread upon reality here.

His calm face stares back at me, unblinking and then he laughs. "No sweetheart, I never have it wrong. You know that as well as I do." He rises from the chair and waves my paper in the air, walking slowly away from me toward the bedroom. "If you want it back..."

For a moment, I glower at him, knowing he's taunting me, pulling all my strings. And for one blinding instant, I think about giving it all up, showing him the truth. I think about moving past him into the bedroom faster than he can even sense that I've moved... and then I think about the look on his face. How it would turn pale in color, his perfect brown eyes full of fear and misunderstanding. No... I cannot show him, I never will. Just as I'll never show the world what I am.

Begrudgingly, I heave myself up from the table and follow him to the bedroom at a normal pace - one much too slow for my liking. Even as I undress, I can feel his eyes on me, his eyes scanning my body before his hands descend on my skin. I'm warm, I always make sure I am when I'm around him. He touches too much to not notice, to not tell the difference if I let myself become as cold as I normally am.

He moves and I let him move me right along with him. Even as we slide into bed, the paper fluttering uselessly to the floor, I know I've made the right decision again. He lingers over me for a moment, eyes burning into mine, his face set in a mask of longing. "You are too much like what you write... never letting me have you."

I offer him a small sad smile. "One day... one day I will." He shakes his head and rolls off to the side, curling around me, holding me close. It's tender, it's sweet... and the moment is perhaps the calmest thing I've been a part of in all these years. I smile into the darkness as he falls asleep against my side, murmuring softly in disgruntlement that he cannot take me the way he should be able to.

Even as I watch the subtle shift of the shadows around us, I understand his turmoil more than he thinks I do. I want him so very badly - it rips at me like the tide at the shore - but I will not give in until I've made the decisions I can live with... that he can live with. There's too much in play, too many pawns he never thought about swirling in the midst of it all.

I close my eyes, allowing my thoughts to drift away, the sleep that I have learned to allow overcoming my body, giving me my period of only true weakness... right here... in his arms. And in the last moment before I give it over, I find that perhaps... this is my peace.

**The End**  



End file.
